Love Within Another Form
by NightWingedOwl
Summary: A great battle ensued throughout the Kanto Kingdom, devastating whatever laid before it. Unfortunately, the Princess's fiance was one of them. Now filled grief, and her father throwing himself into anything he can find, she has to force herself to grow up and take her rightful place within the world she barely knows with an unlikely person within a different form.


_A clatter of footsteps rang out within the forest, only to be absorbed by the massive trees towering over them. Fallen autumn leaves crackled under the sheer weight of the hooded group as they moved in haste on a barely visible path overgrown by vegetation. They could not stop now, for the fear of being followed, and continued to head on till they reached a small lake, accompanied by a dimly lit hut._

"_Here it is," the tallest one in the group of four whispered and took off the hood, revealing him as an older man," Stargazing Lake." His eyes glimmered within the moonlight, forgetting the real reason why he was there for a sheer second, completely taken by the place he once called home._

"_Yes, but we have no time to stop and look my king." Another declared, rather annoyed, while holding an unconscious young man in his arms who was badly hurt. The two men that were by the King's side were his the most loyal guards he had within the kingdom's army._

"_Yes," he mumbled, switching his worried gaze between the two men before finally settling on the feverish boy who twitched within his sleep and slightly moaned. The very man his daughter was madly in love with will now either leave this place dead or alive. "We must go to the Priest, he will know what to do."_

_The small group continued on towards the hut before completely stopping in their tracks. A figure stood by the lake, eyes gleaming red, silhouetted by the moon. One of the men gasped slightly before speaking up," An. . . Alakazam is this Priest you spoke so highly of?"_

"_Yes," he began, forcing a smile in hope his assumption that he could save him was correct." He has a direct connection with our Lord, Arceus." The king stepped forward to the Priest, motioning the guard with the boy to fall along with him only._

_"I've been waiting," he telepathically __m for my daughter." He whispered before digging within his satchel for a few items he needed and pulled out a bag of herbs and berries. "here, for payment."__said before lifting up the boy and placing him carefully on a flowerbed directing in front of him._

_"You must save him, save him for my daughter."_

_"Do not worry my liege," he began, holding an old, frail hand over the boy's forward. "I do not need anything from you." The Priest began to work on him, healing the multiple wounds that were once bleeding constantly. The king and his men stood there for what it seemed like hours, the youngest guard out of the two became antsy and could no longer stand in one place and would rather make a small path between him and his superior, the older guard. letting out a sigh, Priest got up, his eyes clammed shut._

_"So, is he well?"The King began, heading towards the young one. "Were you able to save him?" Before he could lay a finger on the boy the Psychic's eyes shot open, but no longer in a dark shade of red, instead it was in a pure white._

_"Not physically. . . "_

_"What. . .but you sa-" __The king spat out, his anger began to boil, before the one before him cut in._

_"I said you do not need to worry. Now, go home, go to your family and the people that serve you. This child will return to your daughter in a. . . different way."_

_"In. . . a different way? What do you mean?" He questioned, he may have lived here but not always with the Pokemon before him so he never caught on with the riddles he would utter._

_"Just go, he will return in a better form, a form better suited for you and the future ahead."_

* * *

The Day After

"But. . . Father why did he just. . . leave. . . I. . . I thought he _loved_ me." His daughter sobbed into his lap, completely stressed out onto her bed, her cries were relentless. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair, hoping it would sooth her. The thought of the boy was not the only thing that plagued his mind, but of how the Alakazam lied not only to him, but to his daughter as well.

"Do not worry my Lily flower, We. . .we will find you a better suitor. One that will properly defend your honor." But the Queen-to-be was to racked with grief to say a word and continue to pour out more tears. Kissing her on the head, he removed himself from her Chambers, there was nothing else he could do.

Instead, he forced himself into vigorous training, the only thing that could get his mind off of the misfortune that plagued his only child. And, that was how the days continued, the princess would lock herself within her own room throughout the day and her father would throw himself into whatever came his way. Until, one day, that very Pokemon that the King went to for help appeared, but not alone.

Perturbed about having to skip out on an important War meeting, the King hastily walked into the thrown room, greeted with the very Pokemon sitting in his seat with and egg in his lap. "What do you want Psychic?"

"I told you, my Liege, that the boy would come to you in a better form." Unlikely to his nature, he smiled.

"What," he questioned, completely caught off guard." There is no way, he could still be alive after all of this."

"Do not make me laugh. Here, a gift for the Princess."The Alakazam lifted the egg up and into the arms off the King, a flicker of amusement were in his eyes as he saw the old man act completely baffled.

"What is in the egg?" he questioned, inspecting the blue thing.

"In a week you shall find out, do not worry," he chuckled as he teleported himself out.


End file.
